Impassioned Thoughts
Impassioned Thoughts is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is located east of Mizar, Elevator #8 in the Lower Level of the World Tree. It features a conversation between Agate, her Driver, Tora, and Poppi α. Introduction Agate's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Something wrong, Agate?" |-|Nia= : :"What's up, Agate?" |-|Zeke= : :"What's the deal, Agate?" |-|Mòrag= : :"Is everything OK, Agate?" Agate :"Take a look at this. ...The walls and floors of these ruins... What do you think they're made of?" Tora :"Just rocks?" Agate :"I thought so too, at first. Just regular stone, hewn and stacked, right? But... With natural materials, processed and put together, you'd expect some flaws, some deformations somewhere... And with this ruin shooting up into the sky like this...even small variations at ground level would cause it to tilt over." Agate's Driver |-|Rex= : :"So how do you think it was made?" |-|Nia= : :"What's your theory, then?" |-|Zeke= : :"So how do you reckon it got made?" |-|Mòrag= : :"In that case, what do you think is the origin?" Agate :"Well, the treated blocks were stacked up into the sky, with perfect accuracy and no errors. That much is true. But the strength of it is unparalleled. Over hundreds, thousands, or tens of thousands of years, the walls and floors didn’t break or become brittle..." Tora :"Amazing work by people from age past!" Agate :"At our level of technology, it’s unimaginable. I marvel at the minerals and materials used to create this site, though I don’t pretend to understand them. The whole World Tree is a mystery, for sure..." Agate's Driver |-|Rex= : :(What should I say?) |-|Nia= : :(What should I say?) |-|Zeke= : :(What do I say now?) |-|Mòrag= : :(How shall I proceed?) Option 1 Agate's Driver |-|Rex= : :"You sound pretty thrilled." |-|Nia= : :"You seem pretty excited." |-|Zeke= : :"Someone sounds excited!" |-|Mòrag= : :"You seem quite thrilled." Agate :"Obviously! I'm curious about the construction, of course, but more than that, I love the adventure of it! Just thinking about the ancient people who built this place, about their hopes and dreams... And these symbols I can't read... Are they knowledge? Are they a warning? All these objects made of materials I've never seen before! Just being here makes me feel so alive, makes my mind soar!" Agate's Driver |-|Rex= : :"I understand completely!" |-|Nia= : :"Yeah, I think I know what you mean." |-|Zeke= : :"I get that! Bang on." |-|Mòrag= : :"Hah... I feel like I understand." Agate :"I can't even imagine how many people had to work on making a building as enormous as this one... Even just this wall probably took dozens of people hours, if not days... All these people's blood, sweat and tears, sealed in these walls of stone." Agate's Driver |-|Rex= : :"This place stands as a testament to the wills of those who came before." |-|Nia= : :"This place is like a crystallization of the ancients' wills." |-|Zeke= : :"So this place is like a testament to the wills of the ancient people." |-|Mòrag= : :"That would make this place a crystallization of their wills." Agate :"Hah, that's a nice way to put it. But yes, this wonderful lasting tribute is one of a kind on Alrest. We should make sure to search the ruins thoroughly and find all we can about the ancient inhabitants!" Option 2 (Obtained 10 Jabara Bugs) Agate's Driver |-|Rex= : :"No bugs around here, eh?" |-|Nia= : :"Seems relatively bug-free." |-|Zeke= : :"No bugs here, eh...?" |-|Mòrag= : :"There don't seem to be any bugs here." Agate :"Hey! You almost sound disappointed! I for one am quite glad that the inside of the World Tree is a bug-free zone! You know, since it’s called a tree, I was afraid there might be all sorts of creepy crawlies nesting here..." Agate's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Oh, is that why you were exploring so happily?" |-|Nia= : :"So that's why you were so cheerful while exploring!" |-|Zeke= : :"Ah, so that's why you're so bloody jolly!" |-|Mòrag= : :"Is that why your spirits were so high?" Agate :"Exactly! I love minerals, like, a lot! And I hate bugs about the same amount... In fact, I think that the more I love geology, the more I hate bugs." Agate's Driver |-|Rex= : :"That's a lot of hate then. I wonder how you'd handle diving in the Cloud Sea..." |-|Nia= : :"I fail to see the connection..." |-|Zeke= : :"That's a hell of a theory..." |-|Mòrag= : :"That's...an interesting rationalization." Poppi α :"Sorry to keep Masterpon waiting!" Tora :"Ah, Poppi, just in time! Masterpon starving." Poppi α :"Poppi collected only best ingredients." Agate :"What could you possibly collect in a place like this...?" Agate's Driver |-|Rex= : :"What did you find?" |-|Nia= : :"Whatcha got, then? Can I have some?" |-|Zeke= : :"So, what's for dinner then? I want some too!" |-|Mòrag= : :"What have you found?" Poppi α :"Is delicacy when fried! Jabari Bugs!" Agate :"Get them awayyyyyy!!!" Category:World Tree Heart-to-Hearts Category:Agate Heart-to-Hearts Category:Tora Heart-to-Hearts